Changes In Your Life
by greyeyedgal14
Summary: SEQUEL TO YOUR TRUE COLORS! READ THAT FIRST! Well life's good for our favorite couple. They're happy and their affection for eachother is becoming deeper everyday. But what happens when Draco finds something out about Hermione? What will happen? Will the
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so here's the sequel! I hope you all really enjoyed the first part of this story. This'll probably end up being a trilogy, maybe even more. We'll have to see but for now let's get to the story._

_Introducing_

_Posted on March 26, 2006_

_Changes in Your Life: Chapter 1_

_0000_

It was now August first, Hermione had been living with Draco and Jennessica for a month now and everything was going smoothly. Her and Draco's relationship was still blooming, becoming deeper and deeper all the time. By now Jennessica's letter from Hogwarts had come and she was anxious to go shopping for her supplies.

At the moment the three were sitting at the breakfast bar eating their choice of breakfast. For Hermione it was scrambled eggs and hash browns, for Jennessica it was a pancake with strawberries and whipped cream on top of it and for Draco it was over easy eggs with wheat toast and coffee. Currently Draco was also reading the Daily Prophet while the girls talked quietly. Hermione had just finished her breakfast when a tapping was heard on the large bay window. Draco set down the paper and got up to go fetch whatever it was the regal looking owl was carrying. When he returned Draco held two letters. He passed one to Hermione and opened the other one that was addressed to him. As soon as Hermione read her letter she squealed with joy and Draco soon figured out why when he read his own letter.

"I can't believe it! They accepted me to their school! Hilsberry College actually accepted me!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco laughed and smiled at her.

"What's so surprising about it? You're the most intelligent witch to graduate from Hogwarts in centuries. Of course they would accept you." Draco said to her calmly. "They accepted me too."

Hermione smiled and gave him a light kiss on the lips. She then grabbed Jennessica and ran up the stairs. "Get ready because we're going school supply shopping!" Hermione yelled back at him.

Draco laughed lightly and got up from the breakfast bar. Calmly he walked up the stairs to his room and got his shoes. Once back downstairs Draco found both girls waiting anxiously for him. Draco decided to take this opportunity and act like his old arrogant self. He put on a cocky smile and said:

"Well I know I'm just great and all but you really don't have to look so anxious."

Both girls sighed and grabbed one of his arms and then apparated them to Diagon Alley. Of course right away both girls entered the bookshop with Draco following, suddenly feeling like a dog. While Jennessica went to get her books Hermione and Draco looked at their lists to see what they needed.

"Let's see… we need Hingerman's Auror Guide and also Gregory's Guide to Dark Spell Repulsion." Hermione said, she then walked over to the section that held both books and grabbed two of the first book but the second one was too high for her so Draco took two of that also. They met up with Jennessica and paid the cashier the exact amount and then exited the store to go looking for whatever else they needed.

The next store they stopped in was the potion's store. They all needed to buy new cauldrons and potion vials, along with different ingredients, many of which they weren't particularly fond of.

When finally all the shopping was done the three headed to a nearby restaurant for lunch. They were just about to sit down when someone called out Hermione's name. When Hermione turned around she was pounced on by a petite girl with flaming red hair. Hermione laughed and hugged her friend back.

"Hey Ginny!" Hermione said with a smile. Blaise Zabini soon came up behind her and smiled. "What are you two doing here?"

"School supply shopping of course, Ginny for Hogwarts and then I was accepted into Hilsberry College so I had to go shopping for that stuff." Blaise replied calmly. Draco and Hermione both smiled.

"You were accepted also? That's excellent." Draco said calmly, but happily all the same. It had been a while since the five friends had all been together and it was so nice that they were now.

"Ah so you're going also? Excellent, now I'll have someone on my side during Auror training." Blaise replied. "Hey Draco, could we talk for a second?" Draco nodded and both boys, well men really, walked outside to talk. While they did that the three girls moved over to a slightly larger table and sat down.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Jennessica said curiously. Ginny and Hermione looked at eachother and shook their heads.

"Who knows, they're guys they could be talking about anything." Ginny said with a sigh.

_Outside Draco and Blaise_

"So how are things going between you and Hermione?" Blaise asked once he was sure the girls hadn't done anything to overhear their conversation.

"Good, why do you ask?" Draco replied curiously. He didn't see any reason why they had to talk about this in private.

"Draco, now understand that I don't know if she knows this or not, ok?" Blaise said looking straight at Draco and talking in a very serious voice.

"… ok…" Draco was now extra curious as to what his best friend was talking about.

"I was doing some research the other day when I came across something very interesting… about Hermione's family." Blaise said now seeming somewhat nervous. "It appears that her family is actually an old magical family, the Johnson family. In the Americas the family was able to blend in easily because their last name is common their so their family name means almost nothing, but here is a different story. I know you've heard of the family, they're very old and rich. You also know that during Voldermort's beginning rein they had refused to join him and so they had to go into hiding. What we never knew is that they were very close. The Johnson's last name wasn't always Johnson. It was once Granger which is how they got their current surname. In the book I was reading there was a spell so that the picture would stay updated. There was a single picture of the most recent Johnson's and Hermione was in it. Hermione Granger is actually Hermione Johnson, but I don't think she knows it. I recently talked to her older brother, Ross Johnson. He was able to not have to go into hiding like they had. Instead he just went to America with some distant family because he was extra powerful and they knew Voldermort would want his power the most."

"So you're saying that Hermione is actually pureblooded, yet she doesn't know it?" Draco asked with wide eyes.

"Ya, that's exactly what I'm saying," Blaise said, still very serious.

Draco nodded solemnly and looked back inside the restaurant at his girlfriend. Did she actually not know all this? Or was she just hiding it from him? And if she did know this did she plan on hiding it from him forever? Surely she had to know he would find out sooner or later. Did she really think he was that thick? If she was hiding this from him what else was she hiding? But then back to the question of if she even knew. He knew that now was a time for him to have a serious talk with her.

"Come on let's go back in." Blaise said quietly. Draco nodded and followed his friend back in. The two sat down and almost automatically all three girls knew something was up by the expressions both boys held. Hermione made Draco look at her and she looked deep into his eyes, worry evident in her own.

"We'll talk later." Draco said quietly. He then turned away from her and so lunch went on quietly.

0000

It was now 10:00 at night and Draco and Hermione were reclining on a sofa in the parlor. They had been silent for nearly an hour now and it was driving Hermione crazy. Finally she sighed and turned to face him.

"What's the matter? We'll never fix this if you don't tell me." Hermione said quietly.

Draco sighed and for the first time in hours looked directly at her. "Blaise gave me some interesting information today, information about you." Draco replied just as quietly.

"What information could he have on me?" Hermione asked curiously. Draco started to really think she didn't know by her reaction.

"It's about who your family _really _is. The Johnson family, did you know this? Did you know that you are part of one of the oldest and richest magical families? Did you know that you're a pureblooded witch? Because god help me if you knew and never told me." Draco said trying to keep his cool and his voice quiet.

Hermione starred at him with wide eyes. "I'm… I'm what? I can't be! My parents they're muggles, they don't have an ounce of magic in them! And… and they would have told me!" Hermione exclaimed, getting up from the sofa and facing the window. Draco got up and stood behind her with his arms around her waist.

"It's true Hermione. The picture proves it all. Blaise found all this in a book he was reading on old magical families. The book updates the pictures all the time so that they look like the actual person does at that time of age. The picture had you, your mother, your father and your… your brother. Did you know you had a brother? I doubt you did because he lives in America, but… did you?"

"I… I didn't know. I can't believe my parents hid this from me. It's a big thing in my life and they hid it from me." By this time Hermione had turned around in Draco's arms and had small tears running down her cheeks. Draco wiped them away gently with his thumb and let her continue. "Why would they hide this from me! How could they do this to me! WHY!" Hermione buried her face in Draco's chest and cried, hard. Draco led her back over to the sofa and sat down with her, allowing her to continue to cry on him. When finally her cries subsided she was asleep. Draco gently picked her up bridal style and brought her up to her room. Once there he laid her down on the soft bed, among the many fluffy pillows and such. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and then turned the lights off and left her room.

Once in his own bed Draco began thinking about all that had happened in the few months they had been dating. Everything had been wonderful… that is until now. What would happen now that she knew? He almost regretted telling her, but then thought about the fact that she really did deserve to know. If she truly cared for him she'd stay with him, right?

0000

_Well that's the first chapter! What do you think? I thought a little twist would help. I know the whole Hermione being pureblooded is overused, but at least they're not betrothed and they didn't get together _after _she found out. This at least shows that Draco truly does care for her, but does he love her? We'll just have to wait and see…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, how'd you like the first chapter? I only got a couple of reviews! Oh well I hope more people will start reviewing soon! I luv yall anywayz!_

_Keep readin' and reviewin! _

_Oh and disclaimer: I only own Jennessica Sanders and the plot_

_Update date: 4-1-2006_

_0000_

The next morning at breakfast silence was still between Draco and Hermione. Jennessica, who had no idea what had happened the night before, was beginning to get annoyed by this. What ever happened to the two being annoyingly awake and talkative in the morning? Finally after ten minutes of silence she burst.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? You're all silent and crap!" Jennessica exclaimed not caring the she had cursed more than once, a very unlady-like thing to do. Draco had jumped at her outburst, knocking over his coffee and ending with him cursing profusely. Hermione on the other hand looked as though she had expected the outburst. While Draco was cleaning himself up Hermione sighed and explained to the younger girl what had happened the night before.

By the time Hermione had finished telling Jennessica what had happened Draco had cleaned everything up and Jennessica was fighting back laughter. Finally she burst out laughing and smiling. "You're related to that wigger? Damn man he's so awesome!" Jennessica said while still laughing. Upon seeing the confused looks on both older teens' faces she sighed. "He's a white boy tryin' to be black, so in other words he's a wigger."

Draco raised an eyebrow and Hermione just shook her head. Draco then smiled and finally spoke to Hermione. "Well then I defiantly want to meet your brother. I always find it hilarious when some white guy is tryin' to be black." Hermione smiled at him and nodded.

"Maybe one day we will meet him, as of now though I think it's best if we all try and process what's been revealed." Hermione said in turn. Draco nodded and got up from the breakfast bar where they were all sitting at the moment. He grabbed up the paper and headed out of the room, coffee in hand, to go read the paper in his personal study. Hermione sighed and also got up. As she was leaving the kitchen she said quietly to Jennessica: "I best go talk to him."

Hermione walked up three flights of stairs before she reached the floor in which Draco's study was located. This was also the floor that had the fencing practice room on it. Hermione had discovered that on one of the days in which Draco was out at the Ministry going over some papers. Hermione looked to where the door of Draco's study was just to find that it was wide open. Hermione leaned against the frame of the lightly lit room and watched her boyfriend read silently, every once in a while drinking some of his coffee.

"So che sono innegabilmente erotico e tutto il ma non ci è bisogno per lei alla posizione giusta me guardando lí. Lei sa che lei può averme facilmente." Draco said suddenly. Hermione jumped in surprise and held a hand to her heart.

"What the hell did you just say? And don't scare me like that!" Hermione said breathlessly.

"Sorry and I said I know i am undeniably sexy and all but there is no need for you to just stand there looking at me. You know you can easily have me." Draco said with a smirk. Hermione shook her head and entered the study. She walked over to where Draco was sitting and sat down on top of the desk, legs crossed.

"Are you sure you're okay with everything we've found out? I really want our relationship to stay strong, but if you're upset over this then I doubt it will." Hermione said worriedly. Draco put the paper down and looked Hermione straight in the eye.

"Hermione, I am completely fine with this! I promise. Nothing could stop me from feeling what I do towards you. You should know that by now. I would go to the ends of the earth just to be with you." Draco said softly. He kissed her lightly on the lips and smiled genually at her. "Don't worry yourself over it ok, love?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. Getting up from the desk Hermione left the study and headed to the library in order to enjoy some good reading. Upon entering the private library in the Malfoy home Hermione smiled like she always did when she entered this place. The library was just like a scene in Beauty and the Beast. Actually it was nearly exactly like it except for a few differences here and there. For instance by a large bay window (Those are the ones that are usually large and kinda stick out offering a sort of bench to sit on) a white leather sofa sat along with two also white leather arm chairs. In the middle of these seating arrangements was a table with light colored wood legs and a glass top. Hermione walked over to the seats and picked up the book she had left on the table to read. Stretching out on the sofa, Hermione opened the book and began to read the tale of the man and women who loved eachother yet let pride and prejudice stop them for so long to express it.

0000

"Finally you two are ready! You two are going to cause us to be late for our trains!" It was now September first and the three were heading off for the train station. Draco had now been waiting for the two girls for fifteen minutes and was getting quite agitated. The three quickly got into the waiting limo (HEHE) and then made their way to the train station. Once there Hermione and Jennessica hugged and Jennessica, despite Draco's wished, got on her tip toes and kissed Draco's cheek, then Jennessica ran off to platforms 9 and 10 while Draco and Hermione went towards platforms 2 and 3. Getting to the train for Hilsberry College was exactly the same as getting to the train for Hogwarts except you had to run through platforms 2 and 3. Upon making their way through the barrier Draco and Hermione took a second to admire the long blue train. The two boarded the train after giving their luggage to a man and found a compartment to themselves.

"I wonder what the school will look like!" Hermione exclaimed cheerfully. Draco laughed softly and put his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. He kissed her forehead lightly and smiled down at her. He just knew that this would be the most… interesting school year he would ever attend. As both of them were only training to become aurors they only had to attend the school for one year. If they had planned to train to become teachers they would be there for four years.

0000

The train ride to the school was rather uneventful. The two met a brother and sister in their year and quickly became friends with them. The girl, Cinthya (yes that's how you spell it) Klyz, had shoulder length black hair with blonde highlights. She was roughly 5'6 and thin. Her brother, David Klyz, also had black hair but his reached just under his hazel eyes. He was around 6'2 and was fairly muscular. Of course he was nothing compared to Draco, but he was still very attractive.

Once at the school the four of them exited the train and looked up at the school. It was like your normal everyday college. It had only three stories but was long, shaped in a short of ¾ of a square, and had a large grassy area in front of it. Hermione smiled up at Draco and they followed the middle aged woman who was directing them to their dorms. As it happened to be Draco and David managed to be roommates and Hermione and Cinthya were also roommates. After unpacking and everything the four met up in the two boys' dorm and talked the night away.

Everything to Draco and Hermione was finally starting to go back to being wonderful, if only they knew of the obstacles that would soon present themselves to the couple…

0000

_I know, short and boring chapter. I really don't like this one but I really just wanted them to get to school. So now we're really not going to hear from Jennessica, sorry to those who liked her, but I am proud to announce that I have finally really gotten a plot for this story! Aren't you proud of me? Lol anyways I'll try and update again soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok so now I've really thought this story out and really I don't particularly like it but it is necessary for the next part of the trilogy, actually it might be four stories instead of three, we'll have to see. Anyways, I've come to the conclusion that this story will not be long at all. This'll only be a couple of chapters because this part of the four stories is only really based on the changes that Draco and Hermione suddenly have to go through. This story may seem rushed but as I said I really don't like this part and it's only here because it is necessary. SO DON'T COMPLAIN!_

_Also I will remind you that my stories do not follow HBP so I'll just tell you that Draco's birthday is before Hermione's instead of after. I just feel that the guy should be older than the girl. _

_So now without further ado I present chapter three of Changes In Your Life…_

_Disclaimer: Do you really think I own this? If so then I'm sorry but you're stupid. I only own Jennessica Sanders and the plot._

_0000_

(Fast forward in time. It is now December 2nd, Draco's birthday)

Over the next few months nothing extraordinary happened. Draco and Hermione would go to class everyday except Saturday and Sunday and they would train. Draco, be as athletically fit as he was, excelled easily when it came to muggle defense. Hermione on the other hand excelled easily with magical defense. So to make up for the other's lack of excellment (be quiet, I know it's not a word lol) they would help train eachother in their spare time.

Today was one of the rather boring days. Desks had been set up in the room and their teacher was having them read from their text books and work on an essay due in two days. Today happened to be Draco's 19th birthday and he couldn't be happier. Hermione had presented him with a beautiful necklace with a silver dragon that had ruby red eyes. Of course he now had that around his neck and that of course made Hermione happy as well.

It was one minute until noon when Draco began feeling kind of weird. It was merely a slight tingle down his back which he simply ignored. But when the clock struck noon that's when it happened. Draco suddenly fell out of his seat in pain. His eyes were shut tight and he was sweating profusely. Automatically Hermione and their teacher, Professor Baum, jumped up and went to his side.

"Draco what's the matter?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"What time is it?" Draco asked weakly.

"A minute past noon, Mr. Malfoy what's the problem?" Professor Baum asked in a strict, yet worried, voice.

"I can't believe I forgot." Draco winced. "I'm part veela and vampire. wince At noon on a veela or vampire's 19th birthday gasp in pain the veela or vampire… I guess you could say transformation happens." Hermione gasped and Professor Baum's eyes went wide.

"Ms. Granger please bring him to his room immediately. I heard from your Headmaster at Hogwarts that you were exceedingly good at healing spells so I would like you to take care of him for this is not something our nurses are fit to take care of."

Hermione nodded, flicked her wand towards both her's and Draco's things so that they returned to their rooms and then helped Draco up and out of the classroom. Once in his dorm room Draco laid down, wincing in pain as he did so and closed his eyes. Hermione pulled up a chair that had sat in front of the desk beforehand and sat down next to him.

"There's not much you can do. All I could really ask of you is to place a pain relieving spell on me. Everything really won't happen until tonight while I'm sleeping." Draco said softly. Hermione nodded to him and placed a highly advanced pain relieving spell on him. "Thanks, that feels much better."

"What's going to happen to you?" Hermione asked softly. Draco opened his eyes and turned to his side so he could look at her.

"I'm not exactly sure. It's really different for each person. I'd say whatever does happen to me though will be very visible. It's not exactly normal to have both veela _and _vampire blood in you. I figure I got the veela from my father and the vampire from my mother. I'd only say that because if I got the veela from my mother then my aunt, Bellatrix, would also have light blonde hair, but instead she has black hair. I wouldn't worry too much though. Nothing bad'll happen to me. It'll mainly be changes in appearance and I know for sure when it comes to the veela part that I'll have that certain charm around me, all veela get that after all." Draco said once again softly. He smiled lightly at her and kissed her cheek.

For the next nine hours the two stayed in Draco's room, Hermione left only once to get them both some food. By nine o'clock both were so exhausted that Hermione fell asleep in the chair she was sitting in and Draco had also fallen asleep except in his bed.

0000

The next morning Draco woke with a groan. His back hurt tremendously and when he looked down at his bed he saw that there was plenty of blood all over it. Draco groaned once again and cleaned it up with a simple spell. He sat up gingerly and noticed that his cloths were all way to small. He cast yet another simple spell that made his cloths enlarge to fit him. He heard a soft groan next to him and when he looked to his right he saw Hermione waking up, still in the chair she had been sitting in the day before.

"Morning sleepy head," Draco said with a smile. Hermione looked up at him and almost automatically her jaw dropped. Draco raised an eyebrow and conjured up and mirror. When he saw his reflection his jaw also dropped. His hair, which used to just be spiked with black tips now also, had red tips and he had a feeling that his hair was, 1 permanently spiked and 2, had permanent black and red tips. He looked more closely at his teeth and saw that his canines were slightly more pointed, though not as pointed and long as a normal vampire's, he figured the veela in him countered it.

Draco tried getting up back the pain in his legs and back was to tremendous. Hermione snapped back into reality and quickly made him show her his back. Hermione gasped at what she saw. Long gashes went down his back because of the sudden stretching. Hermione quickly healed them and then healed the gashes on his legs and arms. After placing a simple pain relieving spell on him Hermione allowed Draco to get up. Once he was on his feet Hermione looked up at him with wide eyes. When Draco looked down at her he also got wide eyes.

"Damn, how tall am I now?" Draco said quietly and curiously. Hermione cast yet another spell on him and a sheet of parchment appeared in her hand. She read what it said with wide eyes and then handed it to Draco.

_NAME: Draco Krieger Verstand Malfoy_

_AGE: 19_

_DATE OF BIRTH: December 2nd, 1987_

_HEIGHT: 7 feet, 2 inches_

_WEIGHT: 178 lbs_

_PERCENT OF BODY FAT: 12_

_TYPE: Veela, vampire, wizard_

"You realize that you're now a foot and ten inches taller than me now, right?" Hermione asked with slight laughter in her voice.

"Ya, I guess so." Draco replied looking down at her. He looked over at the clock and sighed. "We best change and get to class. We only have twenty minutes."

Hermione nodded and left to go to her room to change and tell Cinthya about what had happened to Draco. She couldn't get over the fact that he was now so tall and that she had noticed that he was even paler than before and had redder, even more desirable, lips. After changing into a black mini skirt (no not micro mini, just mini) and a red singlet top Hermione put on red sandals that had that kinda elevated platform at the back (you know those totally cute sandals that have straps around the ankles. They're not high heels, but they do elevate you.) and exited her room to find Draco leaning casually against the wall waiting for her. He was dressed in black pants that hung loosely on his hips and a black t-shirt that showed off his muscles nicely. His muscles, it seemed, had become more defined as well as everything else. He had his bag hanging on his shoulder easily and quickly took hers from her as well. Hermione smiled up at him and the couple walked to their class.

They entered just before the bell rang and with a sigh of relief made their way to their seats. Draco was just about to sit down when he noticed that the whole class was starring at him. Even the teacher was starring at him.

"May I help you?" He asked trying to stay calm. He didn't particularly like it when people starred at him.

"How are you feeling Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Baum asked after a minute or so.

"Fine ma'am," Draco replied after sitting down. Professor Baum seemed to snap out of her reverie after that and instructed the class to continue working on their essays. She kept looking at him making Draco somewhat uncomfortable and he decided that over winter break he'd work hard on controlling the veela charm that surrounded him.

0000

_Ok, now you know of Draco's change. I only plan on one more chapter for this part of the four stories so ya, it's REALLY short. But this story was VERY necessary for everything you learned in this story will be mentioned continually for the next two. So I shall say goodbye for now and I shall post the last chapter soon!_

_Oh and I'm hoping that my next story will be longer than these two. The next story I promise will bring stuff that you all seem to want basically!_

_Luv ya!_

_greyeyedgal14 _


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok so last chap for this story! Once again I'm fast forwarding in time just because their time at the training isn't important. It is now the day before they leave from school. A dance is being held and of course Draco and Hermione are going together. Also I noticed that I haven't included Harry or Ron at all in this story and Blaise and Ginny only appeared once. So here's the deal pretend that I Harry and Ron know about Hermione being pureblood. Okay? Good then on with the story!_

_Disclaimer: I only own the freaking plot and Jennessica Sanders already!_

_0000_

"You look so beautiful Hermione!" Cinthya exclaimed when Hermione twirled around for her. The dance being held that night was only for those who graduated and would be leaving the next day. It was now June 1st and Hermione couldn't have been any happier. It wasn't that she had disliked training; it was just that she was excited about becoming an actual auror. As both Cinthya and David were studying to become healers they weren't graduating just yet.

Hermione smiled at her friend and put on her stilettos. It seemed that she always had to wear shoes with some sort of heal or another just so that she could be tall enough next to Draco not to look like a complete idiot. Of course they did get a few jibes here and there, but they generally ignored it. Draco had managed to learn to control his veela charm and so he never used it, though he had a feeling that it would be useful while being an auror.

Hermione got up from her bed after finishing putting on her shoes and put on her diamond necklace, earrings and bracelet. She had just finished getting ready when a knock resounded on their door. Hermione smiled at Cinthya and opened the door to reveal Draco looking as wonderful as ever. He was dressed in black dress robes of course. His shirt was black and made of silk, once again of course, and his tie snow white. His black pants were for once securely on his hips with a black belt that had a diamond belt buckle.

Draco's POV

Right when I saw Hermione I knew I wasn't making a single mistake staying with her and loving her. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her dress was black and reached just above her knees. The skirt of the dress seemed looser, most likely to make moving and dancing easier. Her long brown hair was up in a messy bun and smaller curls framed her face. Her makeup was done lightly for she had natural beauty as it was. Her shoes, or as told me they were called stilettos, were black to match her dress.

I smiled at her and gave her a light kiss on the lips. I then took her by the hand, nodded to Cinthya and led her to the gymnasium where the dance was being held.

End of Draco's POV

Once in the gym Draco and Hermione sat themselves at one of the small tables for two and talked. After some time a slow song came on. Hermione automatically perked up and Draco, recognizing the signs stood up and led her to the dance floor.

In my dreams there's a place without war  
No more guns no more pain no more hurt  
It's a world full of joy without sadness  
People sing people dance with all happiness

Take me to my dream  
Love is everything  
Where there is no war  
And then children sing  
Love is all around  
It's the only thing  
In a dream that must come true

In my dreams there's a place where it's clean  
No waste in the air and the sea  
So this place will be pure and all healthy  
You can live your life in heaven

Take me to my dream  
Love is everything  
Where there is no war  
And then children sing  
Love is all around  
It's the only thing  
In a dream that must come true

But I know it's just a dream  
Will it ever change this life?  
Hope one day it'll turn around  
Into the place that I dream about

Take me to this dream  
Love is everything  
Where there is no war  
And the children sing  
Love is all around  
It's the only thing  
In a dream that must come true

The two danced to a few more songs before Draco took Hermione by the hand and led her outside. There were a few couples making out here and there but Draco steered away from them to an area that had a fountain in the middle of it. Hermione smiled at him and sat down on the edge of the fountain. She saw Draco take a deep breath and she couldn't help but wonder why he seemed so nervous. Finally Draco looked down at her and smiled. He sat down next to her on the fountain and took both her hands in his.

"Hermione we've been going out for nearly a year now. You've taught me so much, the most important of which is how to love. You've helped me through a very painful, literally, time. I guess what I'm trying to say is that Hermione I love you so much and I was wondering if…" Draco got down in front of her on one knee, "if you'd do me the honor of having you as my wife." Draco looked anxious and scared. Hermione had tears in her eyes and practically jumped on him repeating over and over again "yes." Draco laughed and got up and swung her around in circles. When he finally put her down her took a small velvet black box out of his pocket and opened it to present a beautiful silver ring with a medium sized diamond in the middle of two rubies and two emeralds. He took it out of its box and slipped it onto her left ring finger. He then picked Hermione up again and kissed her lips passionately.

0000

"Ready to go?" Draco asked his fiancé. Hermione smiled and nodded. They stepped onto the train that would take them back home. Back to their lives, back to being together, back to their friends…

0000

_Okay, super short chapter, yes, but hey! Hermione and Draco are engaged now! Ok so next story I don't have a title for yet so just look out for the next story in the four! I love all you reviewers out there!_

_greyeyedgal14_


End file.
